


In Silence

by taichara



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Another brutal Oshuu winter, another brush with fate far less glorious than combat.





	In Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



One strike, another; the blade flashed through the air in a thin scream like an angry dragon and -- though he anticipated the blow -- Kojuurou was hard-pressed to block Date as his lord pressed his advance.

Good.

Not a word escaped his lips. Only his own blade, bright as the moon, whistled in answer, strike exchanged for strike, blow for blow, as the two stalked each other down the length of one of the keep's dead gardens.

Nor did Date speak, his bony face mask-still. But fire sparked in his hale eye; and that was enough.

Winter's bite _would_ fade.

Good.


End file.
